Psychothérapie ou plus si affinité
by yoru-san
Summary: La plupart des personnages de J K Rowling sont torturés ou ont eu une enfance difficile, une scolarité en dent de scie … enfin bref la plupart ont besoin d'une bonne thérapie... suspendue
1. Observation non, truc ki sert a rien!

Psychothérapie

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Différentes phrases viendront de différentes sources, donc vous êtes prévenu. Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

Observation (ou prologue, ou truc qui sert a rien… a vous de choisir)

La plupart des personnages de J K Rowling sont torturés (psychologiquement, ou physiquement, ou les deux, la totale quoi !!!), ou ont eu une enfance difficile, une scolarité difficile… enfin bref (sinon, je n'ai pas fini) la plupart ont besoin d'une thérapie. Et donc, je me suis proposé (dans mon élan de générosité…) de faire la fine psychologue.

Le premier cas, celui que nous allons étudiez bientôt est un des cas les plus intéressant qu'il soit. Donc, pour savoir qui est ce personnage mystère rendez vous dans le prochain (ou premier…) chapitre !!!

Adios amigos.

NdP (Note du Psychologue) ou NdA (Note de l'Auteur) : Voici ma second fanfic qui est sous les coups du délire (quoique les pôvres, ils en ont besoin…). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et moi je vous dis à la prochaine. Kiis a tous.


	2. 1er contact… contactcontact, 1er client ...

Psychothérapie

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Différentes phrases viendront de différentes sources, donc vous êtes prévenu. Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

1er contact… contact-contact, 1er client … contraint d'être client !!!

Donc revenons a nos… dragons, non… euh, trolls, on plus… attendez ça va me revenir… Patmol, non pas du tout … ah, je sais, … moutons !!! Je l'ai ça y est !!! Donc revenons à nos Moutons. Donc le premier client est un cas des plus… spéciaux, intéressant et cætera (Maikie, c'est pour toi, car comme tu dit si bien, latin en foooooooorce). Et donc, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus. Quoique … si, je vais vous faire patientez. Alors, le personnage dont nous allons étudiez le cas est un exemple dans son genre (et il n'en a qu'un), il a évolué depuis le début de cette fabuleuse suite de livres, nous l'avons suivit depuis tout petit… ah je sens que vous avez des doutes sur quelqu'un… bon, je suis gentille, je vais vous le dire. C'est…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

… Harry Potter bien sur. Bravo a ceux qui l'on trouvé.

Donc, ce petit bonhomme… ah attendez quelqu'un frappe à la porte… oui entré… putain, le beau mec. C'est qui ?

Narrateur de HP : ben, c'est Harry Potter pardi !!!

Psy : quoi ? C'est lui Harry Potter !!! Putain, c'est pas lui qu'on m'as montré sur la photo… Si je tenais celui qui m'a fait cette mauvaise blague, je l'étriperai…

Harry : bon, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

Psy : ben, t'as besoin d'une psychanalisation made in meee… Alors assied pas bouger !

Harry : eh, ch'uis pas un chien alors c'est toi qui va la boucler !!!

Psy : c'est pas moi qui a des problèmes alors tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas me parler de ce qui ne vas pas, capiche !!!!

Harry : on ne ma parle pas comme ça !!!

Psy : oh, j'ai peur ; attention, Harry, Tommy te manipules a souhait…

Harry : mekojfgjpô…

Psy : quoi, j'ai pas entendu ?

Harry : D'accord je vais m'asseoir…

Psy : bien. Tu vois quand tu veux. Bon alors, raconte moi ta vie.

Harry : zen, restons zen (Made in Zazie –enfin, je crois), ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passé, zen, respire, expire…

Psy : bon, il va me répondre le survivant ou il va pas survivre plus longtemps…

Harry : je suis né un 31 Juillet, ce qui a d'ailleurs causé la perte de mes parents…

Psy : mais ne pas avoir les parents sur son dos… c'est formidable.

Harry : j'aurai préférer mes parents a mes bourreaux…

Psy : qui, j'ai très mal entendu ?

Harry : j'airai préférer mes parents a ma famille et va te faire nettoyer des oreilles !!!

Psy : on parle poliment à nos aînés. Je suis plus veille que toi donc, un peu de respect, non mais ! Va y continue je t'en prie.

Harry : j'ai appris à 11 ans que j'étais un sorcier et que mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi ma 'famille' me déteste tant. Et oui, je suis maintenant à cause d'eux claustrophobe. Et tout cela a cause d'un détraqué mental et d'une fichue prophétie ; la vie de rêve quoi !

Psy : mais bien sur (la pub, enfin une ancienne pub, pour un fromage je crois…). Continue

Harry : donc le détraqué mental m'en veux toujours et n'arrêtes pas de me courir après.

Alors, vivre normalement avec lui sur le dos, c'est mission impossible (je suis navré, mais pour les fan de Tom –Cruze, bien sur-, il n'as pas voulu venir…)

Psy : c'est très compréhensible. Après ?

Harry : vint la troisième année, la rencontre avec Sirius et Lupin.

Psy : attend, Sirius c'est le beau brun échappé d'une prison c'est ça ?

Harry : ouai. Et…

Psy : t'as son adresse ?

Harry : hein ?

Psy : son téléphone, ses coordonnées ou autre...

Harry : Sirius est mort…

Psy : nooooooooooooooooooooon, pourquoi est ce qu'on me prive d'une possible histoire d'amour avec un beau mec? Hein ? Il a fallut qu'il meure. Qui, qui l'as fait mourir ?

Narrateur : Bellatrix Lestrange ou plutôt, J K Rowling.

Psy : quel dilemme… Si je tue J K Rowling, y'aura pas de suite et la c'est moi qui va me faire trucider…

Harry : eh oh, c'est moi qui doit être la vedette ici, alors revenons a nos montons…

Psy : c'était pas dragon ?

Harry : NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI. QUI M'A FOUTU UNE PSY PAREILLE. MEME PAS FICHU DE RESOUDRE LES PROBLEMES D'AUTRUI.

Psy : eh, il va se calmer le petit, sinon, c'est au coin avec un bonnet d'âne sur la tête !!!

Harry : FAUTE A QUI SI JE M'ENNERVE ???

Psy : P'tain Tommy va pas faire chier ton monde. Alors laisse Harry tranquille sinon tu vas passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Harry : JE SUIS HARRY POTTER ET NON PAS TOMMY, D'AILLEUR C'EST QUI

'TOMMY'

Psy : ben Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou Tom, ou Voldemort, ou Voldie, ou comme tu adore l'appeler comme ça, 'le détraqué mental qui a un grain après moi'.

Harry : oh c'est bon je me casse…

Psy : oui mais avant, il faut que tu signe ce document…

Harry : et tu ne me harcèlera plus et tu me laissera tranquille ?

Psy : promis sur ta tête…

Harry : ouai, fait voir ce papier. –il signe- T'es contente, je peux m'en aller ?

Psy : ouai, j'espère qu'on se reverra jamais.

Harry : adios not amigos (oh le mélange des langues…)

Bon, il est partit… je vérifie si il n'est bien plus là… non c'est bon… j'éclate de rire… il est trop facile a berné… bon, il a signé au bon endroit en tout cas. Il est p'tête pas si bête que ça tout compte fait…

-Papier que Harry a signé-

''Je certifie, moi Harry Potter que la psychiatre que j'ai consulté est apte a finir ces étude et qu'elle m'as libéré de mon poids que j'avait sur le cœur. Harry Potter, le 20/12/04''

Aaaaaaaah, il est vraiment trop con ce Harry. Alors le prochain, il faut lui faire signe le papier, et le faire pleurer et je doit lui faire vider son sac ??? QUOI ??? QUI A ECRIT CE CONTRAT ??? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !!! Mes condoléance au futur ex-directeur de la graaaaaaaaande école de sorcellerie Poudlard…

1er cas, celui qui a été forcé de venir ici, celui qui est parti encore plus détraqué que quand il est venu, celui qui a tellement de problème que personne et je dit bien personne ne peut les régler… la preuve, j'ai essayer, je vous jure, enfin … a ma manière… alors, il est fichu le survivant. En tout cas, il a eu du mal a survivre a moi, alors…

2ème cas, QUOI ? LUI ? MAIS ON VEUT MA MORT OU QUOI ? ARG, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS SI GENTILLE ? QUELQU'UN PEUT ME LE DIRE ? LUI FAIRE VIDER SON SAC REVIENT AU SUICIDE, QUOIQUE LE SUICIDE PARAIT PLUS ACCUEILLANT…

NdP : voici le premier chapitre écrit relu et rerelu sans fautes et out beau tout neuf sorti de mon esprit aussi tordu que celui de Ryry. Pour ceux qui se sont posé la question comme quoi c'était sensé être une fic sérieuse, désolé de vous décevoir mais, c'est une grooooosse parodie… alors le style n'est pas du tout le même, sorry.

Enfin bon, rien qu'avec le prologue j'ai eu 5 reviews. Un seul mot : Merchi beaucoup !!!!!!!!

Donc les RAR :

**Kritari** : Merci et voici le premier chapitre. Kiis et a plus.

**Maikie **: toujours fidèle au poste des reviewers très chère Maikie. Et bien, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur du doc Freud même si ça va être dur… très dur. Les psychopathes ne sont pas ceux que l'ont pense… réfléchi a ceci… Et donc, voici le chapitre premier d'une looooooooooongue série de chapitres… enfin, selon mon humeur. Poutoux et a plus.

**Britany LovArt** : ben ouai voici la suite. Salut et plus.

**Asilys : **Ben ouai, mais je voulait voir si le prologue plairai et puis je l'ai écrit super tard et j'était fatigué donc, voici la suite. Kiis.

**Yonara **: Et voici mon premier client que j'ai rendu encore plus fou, rien que pour le plaisir. C'est très contribuant mais je tiens a rappeler fictif. Je ne citerai pas un fait d'actualité… Mais pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, bisou et a dans le prochain chapitre.

Voila voila, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Kiis a tous. Yoru vous salut bien …

Post scriptum (clin d'œil à Maikie) : Maikie chérie… COCORICO… C'EST LA POULOTTE KI FAIT COTCOT… j'm'en suis toujours pas remise... --.


	3. 2éme client… plus dur tu meurs Mais comm...

Psychothérapie

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Différentes phrases viendront de différentes sources, donc vous êtes prévenu. Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**2éme client… plus dur tu meurs. Mais comment le faire chialer ce mec ???**

Bon, mon deuxième client, je doit lui faire vider son sac. C'est pas une nunuche, ni une poupée barbie, ni une poule mouillé, ni un petit garçon qui veut sa maman parce que on lui a voler sa baguette, ni un gosse sans défense, ni… oh punaise, je suis dans un merdier de dragon moi, pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepter ce boulot…

Conscience : t'as besoin de fric…

Moi : mais je veux pas virer folle, c'est eux les fous pas moi !!!

Conscience : démerde toi !!!

Moi : bon, il arrive le gnome, j'ai pas que ça a faire. Au fait il ressembla à quoi puisque les photos sont 'trop vieille et inutilisable' tel qu'on ne reconnaît pas ceux qui viennent me voir.

…… : hey, y'a quelqu'un. J'ai pas que ça à faire, alors le psy il ramène ses fesses, je lui raconte n'importe quoi, et je me casse…

Moi : mais il va se calmer ce gnome, il est pire que Potter.

…… : me compare pas au balafré, je sui issu de haut rang alors la ferme.

Moi : oh, et le 'issu de haut rang', sa môman lui a appris le respect ? Non ???

…… : bien sur.

Moi : alors, RESPECT TES AINES !!! CAPICHE !!!

…… : c'est pas un petit psy minable qui va dire au grand Drago Malfoy ce qu'il faut faire.

Moi : oh, tu crois vraiment…

Dray : tout a fait.

Moi : t'as p'tête une belle gueule mais y'as rien dans la caboche de bien. Alors, tu vas faire comme tout le monde, assis parler, capiche ???

Dray : non, on ne me parler pas comme un chien sans être puni, foi de Malfoy.

Moi : et bien, je vais être obliger d'utiliser la manière forte. Malfoy, si tu ne t'asseyes pas, je te jure que je vais être ton pire cauchemar, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Dray : d'accord, tu veux jouer a ça, je suis venu ici sous obligation, que faut il faire pour que je parte le plus vite possible d'ici ?

Moi : pleure, vide ton sac, et signe un papier et tu est libre comme l'air.

Dray : NON MAIS TU DECONNE LA. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PLEURE DEVANT TOI. J'AI JAMAIS PLEURÉ DE TOUTE MA VIE ALORS C'EST PAS TOI QUI VAS ME FAIRE PLEURER.

Moi : Malfoy, si tu ne te calme pas, je vais employer la force. Et pour ce qui est de te faire pleurer, je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu vas verser toutes les larmes de ton corps…

Dray : ET TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS AVOIR PEUR D'UNE PETITE FAMELETTE QUI SE CROIS TOUT PERMIS !!!

Moi : ohhhhhh, oui. Et tu vas même signer un document à ma demande. Alors soit tu joues la comédie soit je te jure que vas le regretter. Donc, tu t'assoies tu m'explique ce qui te chagrine tant, tu pleure un bon coup, tu signe un papier et basta.

Dray : non

Moi : comment ?

Dray : non, je ne ferai pas ça.

Moi : comme tu veux. Mais sache que si quelqu'un qui a du pouvoir sur toi venais a découvrir que tu ne fait ce qu'on te demande à l'école, je me demande comment elle va réagir : tient, par exemple si j'envoyait un hibou a ta mère pour lui dire ceci cela, je suis sure qu'elle me donnera raison.

Dray : tu ne feras jamais ça !!!

Moi : tu crois ? J'en suis tout a fait capable.

Dray : nooooooon, par pitié ne fait pas ça !!! – a genoux, aux bord des larmes- par pitié …

Moi : pleure !

Dray : mais je suis en train de pleurer là. T'es aveugle ou quoi ???

Moi : bon, ça c'est fait. Vider son sac, ça aussi. Bon, j'ai besoin d'une signature là, là et là.

Dray : voilà, je peux partir ?

Moi : bien sur, dit bonjour a ta mère de ma part !

Dray : cela sera fait, au revoir.

J'ai roulé dans la farine un Malfoy aujourd'hui, très amusant. Bon, miracle, contrat accomplis. Je rêve, Dragon Malfoy a peur de sa môman. C'est a marqué dans les annales celle là !!! Enfin bon. La prochaine fois… -fouille dans ses papiers, ne trouve pas la fiche (faut dire, c'est un bordel le plus total) et se rend compte qu'en fait, elle ne l'as pas eu… oh, la conne- Donc, al prochaine fois, ben ce sera la prochaine fois. Portez vous bien, joyeux Noël et bonne santé… euh bonne année. Soyez gâté et je vais arrêter de faire des rimes et de vous faire lire un truc aussi mauvais, promis juré craché –voyez un crachat juste a coté de votre ordi- gomen, ça ma échappé. Aller a plus…

Yoru vous salue tous et vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année. Oh, et vous pouvez allez livre mes autre fics : 'Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours' et ' Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah'', c'est pas interdit. Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus. Salut a tous…

**Donc, les RAR (réponses aux reviews pour les incultes)**

**Britany LovArt **: ah, moi aussi pas aimer latin. Mais c'était une dédicace pour Maikie. Merci pour le compliment. Kiis et a bientôt.

**Maikie** : Maikie chérie… désolé, je débloque. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année ch'uis toujours comme ça. Ben, ouai, un prologue, c'est un truc qui sert a rien alors le premier chapitre devait de ne pas se faire attendre. Deux semaines sans latin… ça fait six mois que je n'en fais plus, je m'en porte bien. T'inquiète le virus va passer (du latin bien sur, pas de grippe ou autre chose lol) et pi fada de Zazie… ben pas moi donc je ne pouvait pas avoir (excuse bidon). Oui, la pub c'était pour le chocolat mais avant cette pub… enfin je sais plus. Je laisse tomber. QUOI ? TA TELE EST MORTE. Mes condoléance les plus sincère. J'espère que l'enterrement c'est bien passé ? Mdr. En parlant d'enterrement, la suite des aventures de Ducky, c'est pour quand ? Parce que, mine de rien on s'attache à ce canard… Oui, Sirius n'est pas mort et tu as tout à fait raison de ne pas faire ton deuil. Tome 6, version originale le 16 juillet 2005. Vive mon journal !!! Freud, non, je ne vais pas l'imiter. L'obséder restes dans sa tombe. Oui, en fait en latin, on faisait tout SAUF du latin. L'étymologie des mots faisait partie de tout. Mais oui, je vais continuer. Je n'abandonne jamais moi… enfin, presque jamais. Et c'est écrit assez gros pour que je le lise. Merci d'avoir reviewer. Big kiisouille. Saaalut.

**Yonara** : Moi, méchante, non. Makiavélique, oui !!! Ton Ryry d'amour, t'as réussir à l'avoir ? T'as soudoyé qui pour que Ryry soit a toi ??? Répond moi !!! Merci pour la reviews et pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous. A plus.

**Asilys **: Dumby, c'est pour plus tard. Tommy chéri, heu, ça on verra. Ton mot est pas mal, mais ce n'et pas dans l'esprit de ce que je voulait faire. En faite, il faut que je (donc la psy) replisse le contrat et asservir Ryry, ben c'était pas dans le contrat. –reste calme, Yoru, reste calme, va se plaindre à Maikie style 'Maikie, Asilys a dit que Sirius il est méchant et qu'il est mort pour de bon !!!!!!!!!!'- Vois tu, j'adore Sirius car il sera fidèle jusqu'à la fin, il protégé Harry, c'est une qualité honorable. Mais aller jusqu'à remercier Bella, faut pas exagérer. Tu vas te faire plein d'ennemi… Artémis Folw au pouvoir, c'est une idée… Mais non tu n'es pas folle, tout le monde est fou alors… Allez, j'te laisse, kiis et au prochain chapitre j'espère.

**Nill-iste** : Ben ouai, tjs avec ma poulotte, ça réconforte. Oui, je sais, le chocolat… je m'excuse, je suis inculte. Ouai, le latin … mais pkoi on parle de latin ??? Réponse prochainement. Réel les persos de JKR, c'est sur que ça serai mieux, mais bon, faut pas rêver… Mais, la povre fille, c'est moi, c'est moi la psy, et c'est moi qui les rend encore plus frapadingue qu'avant. Mais pour Freud c'était de l'humour… difficile à comprendre certes, mais de l'humour. Ah Sally Lockhart, y'a le tome 4 ki est sorti, t'as du po, tu vas pas attendre les sorti puisque y'a que 4 tomes, mais bonne lecture. Ben, pour la parodie, c'est pas vraiment une parodie mais … on ne sait jamais. Bon bas voila, merci pour la review et a plus. Kiis.

Bisous a tous, Bonne année et joyeux noël (un peu en retard). Yoru vous salut.


	4. 3ème client… on va s’aimer sur une étoil

Psychothérapie

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Différentes phrases viendront de différentes sources, donc vous êtes prévenu. Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**3ème client… on va s'aimer sur une étoile, sur un… quoi ?**

Bien, bien, ah, les vieilles chansons françaises, que de souvenirs… bon qui est l'con qui doit s'pointer ? Arg, je me demande si on m'a envoyé pas ici pour me voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance… qui a osé ! Alors, le prochain a mourir, euh psychanalyser (je peux l'aimer ?), quoi ? Pourquoi une étoile ? Hum, il faut demander a notre très vénérer Dark Gilbert, qui doit certainement connaître la réponse, amis aller savoir, c peut être pour une raison complètement… loufoque. Nan, c'est pas loufoca, je vous assure. C'est un male… bien roulé, avec qui je dînerai bien … nan, nan, nan, on ne dit pas de sottise, nan, coucher la conscience !

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

L'es pas mort… l'es pas mort ! Impossible !

Maikie, aide moi à leur faire rentrer dans leur poichiche que Siri-chou-d'amour-que-z'aimeuh-beaucoup, n'est PAS MORT !

Impossible qu'il soit mort sans m'avoir connu…

_On va s'aimer, à toucher le ciel_

_Se séparer a brûlé nos ailes_

J'ai des ailes… ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ! Qwoua ? Je suis un petit démon ? Tant mieux, je ferai plus ample connaissance avec Lulu. Folle ? Qui a osé dire ça ? Ma conscience ? Mais, je vous signale que suis psy, une psy qui doit encore en plus psychanalyser quelqu'un qui a disparu ! Alors, qui est la plus folle… ?

_Se retrouver comme les hirondelles  
On va s'aimer, tellement tu es belle_

Qui a écrit ce truc ? Marineuh, toit qui est si noble, pourquoi cette chanson existe ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi mon amour (enfin, le troisième a vrai dire…) est disparu ? Pourquoi j'ai une conscience d'ailleurs ?

_On va jeter les clés d'la maison  
On va rêver à d'autres saisons_

Jeter les clés d'la maison, mais c'est qui rêve le coco ! J'vais pas rester enfermé dehors pour ses bô yeux… Dark Gilbert, mauvais jeu de mots, je m'en excuse…

_On va quitter ces murs de prison  
On va s'aimer  
Sur une étoile, ou sur un oreiller_

Hum, l'étoile reviens… Sirius, revient, j't'en pris ! Pour Maikie et moi ? Aller quoi, s'teuplait ! Pourquoi un oreiller ? Oh les pervers !

_Au fond d'un train, ou dans un vieux grenier  
Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né_

L'amour ? Quelle utopie ! Qui crois à l'amour ? Les petites pimbêches blondes ? Généralement je n'ai rien contre les blondes, mais les Mélanie, car je suis envahis pas les Mélanie, -regard meurtriers- vive les Mélanie ! Enfin bon, continuons. Mon boss, me demande de parler à un mur, enfin a quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ! Ah non mais j'vous jure, les patron d'aujourd'hui… c'est plus ce que c'était !

_Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau  
On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau  
Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut  
Où l'amour est beau oh oh oh oh oh_

Hum, no comment, où comment envoyer paître une personne…

_On va s'aimer, aux marches des églises  
Se réchauffer au cœur des banquises  
Se murmurer toutes ces bêtises  
On va s'aimer, j'aime que tu dises  
On va partir au bout d'une île  
Pour découvrir l'habit fragile  
Se découvrir, amoureux encore_

Tu vois même la chanson est d'accord, mon troisième (ou est-ce le quatrième ? Emilie, c'est lequel ?) chéri, on devrai s'aimer, non ? Maikie, au secours !

_On va s'aimer  
Sur une étoile, ou sur un oreiller  
Au fond d'un train, ou dans un vieux grenier  
Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né  
On va s'aimer  
Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau  
On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau  
Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut  
Où l'amour est beau_

L'amour est beau, ouai mon œil ! Je me retrouve toute seule a discuter avec ma raison, qui elle-même ne cause que très rarement, et la plupart du temps c'est pour dire des conneries, alors, elle se tait !

_On va s'aimer  
Sur une étoile, ou sur un oreiller  
Au fond d'un train, ou dans un vieux grenier  
Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né  
On va s'aimer  
Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau  
On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau  
Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut  
Où l'amour est beau_

Bon, là ou le mot repeat prend tout son sens…

_On va s'aimer  
Je veux découvrir ton visage où l'amour est né  
On va s'aimer  
Dans un avion, sur le pont d'un bateau  
On va s'aimer, à se brûler la peau  
Et s'envoler, toujours, toujours plus haut  
Où l'amour est beau, oui  
On va s'aimer  
On va s'aimer  
On va s'aimer..._

Bon, en gros, cette chanson a été un succès (aller savoir pourquoi…) Mais bon, mon Siri d'amour est DISPARU et non pas mort, comme certain le dise (Maikie, soutient moua !), mais, il y encore Mumus, et même mon p'tit Sevy… hum, chacun ses goûts… mais bon, c'est juste pour dire a Sirius, REVIENT ! Je sais, je sais, tu n'es que troisième, mais aussi avant (attention, dédicace a Emilie et Maikie) y'a Lulu et Caininou alors, tu vois la compétition est rude et pi eux… c'est eux qwoua ! Enfin bon, juste pour dire que je ne suis pas psy pour rien, la preuve … bon d'accord je ne peux rien faire signer, mais cette chanson… elle en valait la peine, hein ? Marine, qui a eu l'idée de Dark Gilbert, au fait ?

Yoru : pour fêter la sortie du tome 6 en anglais, pour une bonne humeur extrême voici la reprise de psycothéraphie ! Avec en prime dans le staff, Dark Gilbert notre amie de tjs, Emilie, celle qui aime autant que moi Lulu, Marine, celle qui a je crois inventer le mythe (car c'est un mythe) de Dark Gilbert, et Maikie qui croit dure comme fer (tout comme moi), qui Siri est en vie ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de reviewer ! Et mes autres fics n'attendent que vous ! Bye bye !

RARs

**Niil-iste** : ouai, Draco et sa moman ! Enfin, bon sa fait longtemps ! Mais c'était le trip de cette année avec Star Wars ! Aller, ch'ui crever ! Bonne nuit et merci d'avoir reviewer ! Salut salut !

**Asilys** : non plus, le mot la non plus pas signé… y'avait même pas de patient alors… Désolé amis je doit expédier, ma sœur veux l'ordi sorry ! Bisou et a la prochaine !

**Maikie** : help meeeeeeeeeee ! Hein, hein, hein Sirius est vivant ? Le tome six est enfin sorti en english ! Bon allé je doit expédier désolé ! Bonua noche !

**Britany** **loveart** : merci c'est gentil. C'est vrai que c'est con mais bon. Voici la suite ! a plus !

**Marine** : Alors, Dark Gilbert et 'on va s'aimer' sa t'a plu ? Oui, je sais écrite en histoire, mais franchement, qui écoutait les cours d'histoire, hein ? Bon aller a plus sur MSN ! Kiisouille !

Bisou a tous, bonnes vacances et a la prochaine ! Yoru !


End file.
